It's a mystery
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Spencer and the rest of the team notice that Hotch is acting weird he smiles alot and text someone but who? This is my third Spencer and Sam fic. will be a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal minds CBS do, I do own Sam.

This is number three in my fanfic series about Spencer and Sam.

A mystery

Spencer Reid dumped down beside his girlfriend Sam in the sofa to watch some movies as it was their movie night, but his thoughts was on something else, and it took Sam a few tries before she could get any contact with him.

"Hey Spence, what's the matter?" She asked "Has something happened at work?"

"Nothing happened not really it is just Hotch has been acting weird this last few days," Spencer said and held up a movie a British comedy and Sam nodded.

"Weird how?" She then asked and popped the DVD in the player and sat down beside Spencer again.

The movie started and Spencer forgot momentarily about his weird acting boss and just enjoyed spending time with his girlfriend.

It was first when they were in bed for the night that Hotch weird behaviour return to Sam's mind.

"Spencer," she said and turn to him in the bed "Remember that you told me that Hotch had been acting weird this few days?"

Spencer nodded.

"Yeah he disappear of somewhere," He said "and he have started to text someone every hour or so. It's weird."

Sam giggled little and then she kissed Spencer.

"I think I know," she said teasingly and kissed him again "But you are the profiler, so am not telling, Spence treat it as a case and profile Hotch and see what you find."

Spencer smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam and both soon fell asleep.

The next day Spencer watch Hotch more closely and tried to profile him.

"Hmm he text someone but who? Not that is not the right question," he mumble to himself while he was working on the growing load of paper work. "He smiles a lot more this last few days, so whoever he is texting it makes him happy, could it be Jack no the smile is not a parent's smile it is more in-love like smile."

"Hey Pretty boy what are you mumbling about?" Morgan asked and gave the young genius a mug with coffee "Just the way you like it more sugar than coffee."

Spencer smiled and thanked Morgan.

"Hey Morgan have you also notice that Hotch have been acting strange this past few days?" He then asked

Morgan stopped and thought for a minutes and then he nodded, yes he had also notice that.

"Yeah why do you think that is?" He asked Spencer.

"You boys are so slow," come a teasing voice from behind them when they turn around stood JJ there smiling a smile that showed that she know something that they didn't.

"Okay so you know why Hotch act like that?" Morgan asked

JJ nodded.

"He act like a lovesick puppy," said a deep voice behind them and there stood Rossi smiling "But who can the target be?"

They soon started to discuss who Hotch was texting, Morgan even ask Garcia to see but she said that she couldn't because she didn't want Hotch to be mad at her.

"I think I have figure it out," Spencer said when he got home that day,

"Oh really figured what out?" Sam said from her place at the table reading though essays and muttered about idiot and idiot brats with rich stupid parents.

Spencer laughed Sam always got irritated by her students when they didn't write good essays, he walked over to her and kiss her on the head.

"I will make the dinner today," he said "And I figured it out Hotch has a new love interest, but who could it be?"

Sam looked up and smiled.

"Well that love is something even I don't know," she said "Thanks, I have too many of this to read I am sorry."

It was first a week later that Hotch gave the rest of the team what they thought was a clue to who he was texting.

"Okay I have an appointment in two hours," He said and blush slightly

As soon as he had left the room the guesses started to go around.

"What if Betty is back?" said JJ "or maybe it is Jessica I mean he is there often with Jack."

"No maybe it is a married woman," Rossi said and wiggled his eyebrows.

The only ones that didn't guess was Tara and Garcia, Tara because she had not yet felt she know Aaron Hotchner enough to guess and Garcia had a smile on her face a secret smile.

Spencer and Sam talk about Hotch's appointment that evening.

"Rossi can be right maybe it is a married woman," Sam said and snuggle up against Spencer.

Spencer laughed.

"Hotch with a married woman?" he said but then he thought about it "You may be right, I mean I have nearly never seen Aaron Hotchner blush like that."

At Hotch's apartment.

"Boys dinner is served," a woman called out "That means you to Aaron."

Hotch and his son Jack come running.

"Thanks love," Hotch said and kissed the woman while Jack acted like he was being sick over the lovey dovey his dad and dad's new girlfriend was doing.

Soon sat all three of them down at the table eating the pasta bake that the woman had made and making small talk.

"So Jack how was school?" the woman asked and put some steamed green beans on her plate.

"Okay, we had a test about history and next week we are having some history professor as a class guest," Jack said and took a big bite of the food on his plate.

"Do you remember the name of the professor?" Hotch asked and took a bite of his food.

"Samantha Winchester I think," Said Jack

"That is Uncle Spencer's girlfriend," Hotch told his son "Jack tell her hi from us when you meet her."

Jack nodded he thought it was cool that Uncle Spencer's girlfriend was a history professor.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

"What are for dessert?" Jack asked looking at the woman.

"I have spoiled you two," she said laughing and went to fetch the chocolate pudding she had made earlier that day. "But Aaron is it really okay for you to eat this with your tooth?"

"Yes I ask the dentist and she said that it was okay," Hotch told her smiling.

Later when Hotch and the woman was lying in bed ready to fall asleep.

"Sweetie you do know that the team is on to us," she said and cuddle closer to Hotch's chest.

"It that so?" He said smiling "So should we put them out of their misery or keep this a secret?"

The Woman looked up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked thinking that he wanted to keep it quiet and that he was embarrassed about her for some reason.

Hotch saw the fear and insecurity in his girlfriend's eyes.

"I don't care who know about us," he said and kissed her it was a kiss filled with love. "I just thought it would be fun to see if they could figure it out."

The woman smiled.

"We let them have one more week," she giggled.

The End of first part.

So who could Hotch new love be?

Any guesses?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Criminal minds, I do own Sam.

Mystery solved.

A week later and the team was out on a case not far from HQ so no to go bag.

Hotch was sitting in the local police department staring at his phone, and that was how Spencer found him.

"Hello sir," he said

Hotch had been so focus on the phone that he had not heard the young man come in and jumped nearly out of his clothes.

"Hello Spencer," he said when he got his breathe back "Anything new?"

Spencer shook his head.

"No sir," he said "Are you waiting for someone to call you?"

Hotch nodded and looked down at his phone again he was worried his girlfriend had promise to text him when she had been at the doctors today but nothing.

Spencer was just a step from leaving the room when Hotch turn and looked at him.

"Spencer," Hotch said "could you call Garcia and ask her if she has found anything?"

Spencer nodded and took up his phone to call but he just got voicemail.

On the other side of the town sat a worried Garcia at her doctor.

She was waiting on some result when she looked up and saw someone she thought she know and then it hit her.

"Sam!" she called out and the young woman who had just got in looked over and saw Garcia and waved at her before she sat down.

"Hello Garcia," Sam said smiling a bit she was holding her left arm tight against her chest and winces a bit every now and then. "I manage to get my shoulder dislocated when I was sparring today."

"Ow that must hurt," Garcia said "I have been feeling a bit tired and this last week I have been throwing up every morning. I am a bit worried."

Sam smiled.

"So how is going well with Hotch then?" She said

Garcia who was so deep in her own thought didn't really listen.

"Yes very well," she said and then it come to her what Sam had said "How did you know?"

Sam laughed.

"I saw how you and him was looking at each other when no-one was looking," she said "I haven't told anyone so your secret is safe with me, but I can't believe that the rest of your team haven't figured it out yet."

Garcia smiled at her and mouth a thanks to her.

They sat quietly for a few minute till a doctor called Sam in to get her shoulder right again.

Spencer and the rest of the team was eating and discussing the case.

"So why do you think the unsub leaves the pictures of the victim?" Rossi asked.

"I have no idea," Morgan said and took a bit out of his burger.

"It was normal in the past that people thought that when their picture was taken that the soul of the person was taken too," Spencer said and was just about to take a bit out of his chicken burger when his phone rang, he looked and saw that it was Sam who rang.

"Hello," he said, he listen and nodded looked over at Hotch and then nodded again. "We will be there right now."

Spencer sign for Hotch to follow him out of the room.

"Hotch Sam just called from the hospital," he said

"If you need to leave to be with her I understand," Hotch said

But Spencer shook his head.

"No sir Sam is fine now, it is Garcia sir, they were going for a cup of coffee after the hospital and some guy tried to mug them, something happened and Garcia is in the ER and she want you to come," Spencer said

Hotch felt like his world had just collapsed, and then the rage he saw red someone had dared to lay a finger on his Garcia they were going to pay if it was the last thing he did in his life, Spencer saw Hotch reaction and told his friend that they were going to drive to the hospital now.

With a quick word with Rossi, he and Hotch got in to one of the SUV and drive to the hospital where Sam meet them.

Sam cast herself in Spencer's arms crying. Hotch barely noticed her and ran off to find Garcia.

"What happened Sam," Spencer asked while kissing her and hugging her tight.

"We were going to that new Starbucks down the street when a man come up to us and asked for money and tried to snatch Garcia's bag but she would let go of it so he… he," Sam told and then started to sob "he pulled a gun from his pants and hit her with it and she just crumble to the ground, I was so scared."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged her tight whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Everything will be fine love," he said "I nearly feel sorry for the guy that did this, I have not seen Hotch this mad in a long while, the last time he beat the guy to death and we had to pull him off the dead man."

Hotch was sitting beside Garcia holding her hand in his.

He barely looked up when Sam and Spencer come into the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Spencer asked

Hotch looked up with tears in his eyes and nodded.

"She just has a mild concussion," he said "She is to rest for a few weeks and then she should be good as new."

"And the baby?" Sam asked and got a confused look from Hotch. "Ops the doctor didn't tell you?"

Hotch shook his head and then turned to Garcia who had woken up by all the talking.

"Hello love," he said in a soft voice "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone has hit me in the head with a mallet," she said "Aaron I have a surprise for you. You are going to be a daddy."

Hotch looked down at Garcia and a smile so big spread over his face.

"That is fantastic," he said and kissed Garcia softly "I love you Penelope Garcia."

Later that night when Spencer and Sam was going to bed.

"So it was Garcia that Hotch was texting," Spencer said "I wouldn't have guess that in a million years, but they do fit together."

Sam nodded and looked up at Spencer from her place on his chest.

"Do you want kids?" she asked "I mean the look on Aaron's face was priceless, it got me thinking of starting a family. And you would be a great daddy."

Spencer leaned down and kissed Sam.

"And you would be a great mummy," he said

And soon were both asleep dreaming about little mini Spencers and Sams running around.

The End


End file.
